


Shenanigans

by AlloyisArtTrash



Series: Oneshots [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: I'm an angst master, not really - Freeform, okay maybe..., this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlloyisArtTrash/pseuds/AlloyisArtTrash
Summary: This girl is too fucking powerful





	Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmmm
> 
> *does a story with a lot of my personal info in it*
> 
> Haha!

"Please stop this!"

The plead was answered by another book slamming near her feet.

"Pandora get away from her, she's too powERFUL!" Alloy cried out as the word was yelled out as suddenly, a sword was lodged in her chest.

The writer stood there, her ponytail flowing dramatically in the wind, almost as it was written that way…

Rafael launched himself at her, only for her to literally erase something from a paper and then he was gone.

"WHAT THE FUCK. EVERYONE'S DEaD!" 8-Bit yelped out as he dodged an arrow.

Suddenly, Michaela and Jay flew to them.

"EXCEPT FOR US, CAUSE WE'RE THE MAIN CHARAC--" An explosion rendered the two of them useless.

Pandora sunk to her knees in front of the young twelve-year-old girl.

Then she swiped her hand, grabbing her paper and pencil.

On the paper, said the words, 'angst' repeatedly. Then it said "commenting on stories ain't that hard bruv" at the end.

"Who are you...?" Pandora shakily asked, staring up at the girl who had glowing red eyes now.

"My name is Alondra… and I'm your creator… as well as your worst nightmare. HAH HAH HAH HAH HAAH!"

**Author's Note:**

> *proceeds to write a fanfic about yorse*


End file.
